Wounded Soldiers
by RavenSara84
Summary: The Abbey is being scoured by the authorities, the Demolition Boy's consider slinking away into the shadows, but Tala finds himself face to face with an eccentric old man who makes him consider the other choices his team has.
1. Chapter 1

He had fought _hard_. They all had, all their lives they had fought hard, worked longer than their peers, made the right impressions, went up in rank and achieved greatness.

They had been _so close._

 _He_ had been so close.

And what happened?

Tyson.

That boy.

That _fool._

He had _no idea_ , even _with_ the information that Kai had given them, he still had no real clue who or indeed wat he was dealing with. Their training ahd been intense when they were young, but it was a walk in the park to what they experienced now that they were older.

Tyson thought he had saved the day.

Saved the _world_.

He had no idea just how _wrong he was._

With the Abbey being gutted, the police and agents looking around the palce, they had no home, the children who were placed there, prisoners he had heard some of the adults say as they walked by, being taken to the police station or to the hospital, all of them would get psycological tests, after everything they had been through how could they not be damaged?

They had managed to skip that, keeping away of the officals after their defeat, planning a way to retreat without anyone noticing.

Not that that would be hard, everyone was either scrapping around the Abbey or celebrating with Tyson and his team.

Tala had planned of getting away with the rest of his team, but instead he spied on the team, noticing how different their interactions were in comparison to what his had been like, now he found himself face to face with an old man, more spray than Mr Dickinson, and wearing a rather loud shirt.

The old man gave him a friendly smile while looking at him carefully but not intimidated in the slightest; "Ya know, you dudes don't seem too vicious,"

He looked at him, trying to figure out where he had seen this old man before, but his mind came up blank. He remained silent though, he had nothing to say to this man in that regards. Who was he, and why was he standing here trying to talk to him?

If this man wasn't careful, or if he pressed the wrong buttons, Tala's temper would rise, similar to Tyson with it being short, but he was fully aware of _that_ part of his personality, and tried his best to keep himself calm. However what with everything that had happened, he wasn't sure he would be able to keep a lid on it for too long.

"I thought old Mr D was wanting to talk to you guys, something about mental health..." He continued on, not minding that Tala remained silent, in fact he seemed to be ignoring that fact.

"It's none of _his buisness_ ," Tala snapped with a glare, cold and cruel being sent to the man's direction, though he just chuckled, as if it was nothing to him.

"You and Kai really _are_ similar, but you are a lot more open with your emotions than he is,"

 _That_ stung. It was bad enough when Kai returned to claim Black Drazer as his own, but this? To know that Kai was better than him again? But in regards to his emotions?

"You have no idea old man," He growled out, blue eyes narrowed at him, wondering what his next move will be.

"All right," He put his hands up in surrender, but he still had a small smile on his face; "I did go below the belt. But I figured you'd want to avoid all the drama. So what's a bit of free advice from an old guy?"

That was interesting to Tala, although he was still sure that this must be a trap of some kind, what did this old man want in return for this advice? Or was it advice at all? Could he have already alerted Mr Dickinson and authorities were coming for him now?

But the old man didn't seem to be waiting for anything, or buying time, in fact he seemed genuinenly wanting to give him advice.

"And that is?"

"Keep them close," He said and Tala was startled, unsure by what he meant or who; "Particularly that Bryan dude, I don't think it's healthy to attack people like that. And you might not see it now, but they've been through a lot alongside you, they are family,"

"Family? _Them?"_ He felt like the rug had pulled from under him, unsure of what to do or say in regards to that piece of information.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer?

"No," He whispered to himself, although whether the old man heard him was something else.

"Huh, just take some time. Think about it. Maybe I'll be seeing you dudes again at the next championships," He chuckled and turned to leave, which caused Tala to take a step towards him, but he didn't reach out to him, why would he?

"Huh? Why do you care?"

He chuckled once more and looked over his shoulder at him; "Dude, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, The little dude, Tyson is my grandson,"

His blue eyes widend in surprise, and for the first time in a very long time Tala felt a laugh escape his throat. No evilness or villiany here; just full-hearted hysterical laugh, and Grmapa laughed too, pleased by the response he got;

"Ya know, ya ever want to talk, some times us soldiers need to get things off our chests," He handed Tala a piece of paper once they had stopped laughing and walked away from him, not even turnng back to check Tala wouldn't throw the paper away.

The red head looked at it, seeing that it was a buisness card to a dojo in Japan.

He felt confusion, wondering why his enemies family would give him this, why invite him to talk when _he_ was the enemy. He tried to help take over the world after all.

Then he remembered Tyson, the boy who brough back in own humanity, who defeated him and yet... that match had to be the most exciting and thrilling match he had had in a long time.

He was fully aware that there was no unwounded soldiers in war, but supprt and allies were always welcome, particularly form those who had undergo the same thing as those who returned, haunted, scared and scarred.


	2. Chapter 2

If someone had told him that _this_ was where his future would lead him to, he would have laughed; cackled most likely; in disbelief at what he was hearing. Because this future would have meant that _he failed_ , and that was _never_ an option.

In fact that would have meant that he should be dead, or worse. Biovolt didn't tolerate failure and in all honesty, neither did he, at least not back then.

Now it was different, now he knew it meant it was simply something to learn from, to grow as a blader. It was okay to be annoyed, angry, but the line was where you lashed out at others, because the blame is completely on _you_ , you failed not only yourself but your team too.

They heard the news, that they were to be split up. While other's in a Abbey weren't given much space, the four of them were _special_. Bryan snorted at that when the blonde woman spoke to them, a sharp glare from Tala had stopped him short from saying anything more to her, as she continued to explain _why_ they needed to do this.

From what Tala managed to take in, it was the help them _heal_. They could still contact each other but they couldn't say where they were, to do so would ruin the project and possibly set them back even more.

"Why can't we stay in Russia?" Spencer spoke up after a glance at Tala, their leader had been silent through it all, his face a mask, no one knew what he was thinking or feeling, not even those on his team who he had trained with for so long.

"Because it's your homeland. I had suggested it, but some of the local therapists feel that you might see something that could set you back," She explained simply and although it wasn't what they wanted, could they argue with people who were experienced in this?

Ian was the bravest one out of three of them although the other two didn't realise that, as he spoke to Tala after the meeting on his own, trusting the red head enough to speak those words that he would never have dared to have spoken if they were back in the Abbey.

"The nightmares are back,"

Tala could have done so many things in that moment, laughed, ridiculed, lashed out, he could be scathing towards the other blader, but he didn't, he didn't feeling _any_ of that negative, harsh emotion run through him, instead he felt relief.

"I know,"

The pair shared a look, and Ian relaxed though it was barely obvious to anyone who didn't know him, but Tala could tell. _This_ was what Ian needed right now, he wasn't alone with these nightmares returning, in fact Tala would bet that the other two were in the same boat, they just weren't wanting to admit it.

"I think she's right, we need to get away from here," Ian was quiet when he said this, knowing full well no one wanted to hear these words, but to him they were right.

"I know," Tala repeated with a nod, _now_ he felt a flurry of emotions run through him when Ian said those words, but none of them good or indeed useful in this situation.

All of them had compassion beaten out of them, kindness was rarely felt unless they had done something right, but they could all relearn, perhaps not to the same extent as other's, but enough.

Ian looked at him, stunned to hear those words from his mouth; "But…"

Tala smirked at him; "I'll tell them and they'll do it,"

It was assurance, Tala was still the leader, Bryan and Spencer would listen to him regardless, they wouldn't be happy about it but they would do as he orders. But Ian worried about Bryan still, the one who could be a problem,and he would most likely take the longest to heal given what was done to him.

"How long will this last?"

"As long as it takes," Tala replied, but he knew the youngest of their team was worried and for good reason; to be separated from the only people he was really close to. He was just praying that it wouldn't be _too_ long, he didn't know how well they would do without each other, or if they would be able to work as well when they did come back together to be a team once more.

And now here he was. In Japan and in a Dojo that belonged to the old man who had spoken to him back in Russia, when everything had gone south for him and his team, the one who gave him his business card.

Thankfully this time his shirt wasn't as loud, and to his surprise the old man appeared to be pleased to see him, although he wasn't sure why. He looked around the Dojo, having never seen one before and at the same time worried that someone would know who he was and make certain people aware, certain people he didn't want to know just yet.

"The little dude is in school," Grampa told him with a smile, seeing how unsure of himself the teen was, how tense he was and he felt pity for him, not that he'd ever let him know it though. From what he had heard from Kai, Tala didn't take too well to having pity or sympathy aimed at him; "So when did you arrive?" He began to pour out some tea for them.

"Yesterday," Blunt and to the point, there was no real room to make further conversation, though Tala didn't realise that.

"Where are ya staying?" Grampa wasn't bothered or put out, after all he had gotten to speak with Kai a few times, and he was the same way, although the old man liked to think that Kai had somewhat warmed up to him, it was hard to tell, although he couldn't blame him if he didn't, his own grandfather was certainly a piece of work.

"A small hotel, few streets away," He replied with a shrug; "I've been told that I won't be there for long, Dickinson plans to have me put in a…. _foster_ family," His voice cracked at the end, though he made sure not to let it show as he took the cup of tea and just held it between his hands.

"Huh," He looked at his own tea thoughtfully, regarding that small slip that Tala gave; "Guess he's trying to get you to feel like you could integrate into a family," He chuckled; "But do _you_ think it will help?"

The question startled him, but not enough to stop him from giving a blunt answer; "No. I've not had a family in _years_. When I leave here I'll be back to where I was before,"

That was another interesting piece of information, it certainly showed how Boris got the children so easily, and to mould them into these soldiers; "Huh and you wouldn't consider staying with Kai?"

"That _traitor_?" He snapped without thinking, a mistake and they both knew it; "No," His shoulders slumped, not completely, he was never going to lose that rigid posture so soon, but Grampa saw it could be done; "Too much has happened, it can't be fixed," Tala whispered the last few words, which the old man guessed he wasn't meant to hear, but the words were filled with despair.

That was another interesting tidbit that he would think upon later, Tala might not open up to Tyson or Kai, bit maybe _he_ could help him open up just a little; "Well, I know a family. But you need to know that he was part of Tyson's team," He glanced over at Tala who starred at him.

"Not Max?" He actually looked openly worried for a moment before shaking his head; "No, can't be… and Rei technically lives in China,"

Grampa wondered how exactly Tala knew that, but he figured it was due to Biovolt, keep your friends close, your enemies even closer; "This one isn't technically a blader,"

His brow furrowed looking at the table before he looked at him again; "The quiet one…. Kenny?" The name on his tongue didn't feel right, as if it might be the wrong name. Biovolt never bothered to do much research about the non-blader, he wasn't seen as a threat since he never battled, they had been wrong.

"Yup," The old man nodded with a cheerful smile; "He's good friends with Tyson, but they never go to his place. I know that his folks foster kids all the time,"

It was meant to assure Tala that he would be unknown to Tyson until he had settled completely, but it did the opposite; "Kenny would…" He trailed off as he caught the knowing look in those eyes; "Tyson doesn't know of that?" He felt confused, if the old man was telling the truth about Tyson being a friend to Kenny, then how didn't he know that his friend's parents fostered children?

"I told ya, he never goes round to Kenny's,"

"Huh," He finally took a sip of his cooling tea, it tasted strange but it wasn't that bad.

"So would you consider?"

Tala thought it over, it would be a risk, a great one, but it always helped to have another ally in this place.

"A friend Tala," Grampa corrected.

Blue eyes widened, he never realised he had spoken out loud; "A… friend?"

"Yup!" He grinned; "Now I'm an old man, but I get the feeling that you need to have trust built up, I doubt I have your complete trust but am happy to work on it,"

Tala's eyes never left him, he was wondering if that was true… would he get a _friend_? Did the old man actually view him as a friend?

He took another sip of tea; "I don't see you as a friend,"

Grampa was startled, but he masked it quickly; "Eh?"

He smiled, open and friendly, it was reassuring for the old man to see, after what he had heard from Kai in regards to the Russian bladers, but he wondered how often Tala had shown a true smile to anyone; "I don't remember much about my childhood… at least not the best parts, or much about my family…" He pushed it away, he didn't want to think of the past, of _him_ ; "But I had an… Uncle, he was like you, sort of," He gave the old man a weary look; "But… ach, I can barely remember him, but I _know_ he was similar to you," Looking down at his tea, his eyes narrowed, as though his memory failing him was the tea's fault.

"Ya know, after everything you've been through, it's reasonable to push back the good memories, why let happy thoughts be corrupted by everything negative," He stated and Tala looked up at him, remembering the advice he gave him not too long ago; "So?"

"All right, let's… let's try it," He ignored the fact that his heart was racing, that he was barely keeping it together, keeping himself contained in regards to this new development, but he _couldn't_ let anyone see that, that would be failure.

Grampa didn't mention that he saw how nervous he was, he didn't tell him that Tala had let his guard down around him, just slightly. He didn't tell him how Mr Dickinson had spoken to him about how ticked off the group were about this plan, how no one could read them that well because the masks they wore were _perfect_ , unless you got to know them, unless you earned some kind of respect and trust. Grampa would help as much as he was able to, because it would be a greater challenge now for Tala that it was before.


End file.
